Seasons Out Of Time
by Lilyfire
Summary: I guess that we were seasons out of time... DxG


Yes, this is the 'dark fiction' as people put it. Pairing? D x G. I'd like to say D x G forever, but… that wouldn't go with the story here, now, would it? There'll be a blooper to cheer you all up at the end. (author grins)

Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Harry Potter, or the song.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

'_It's hard to find the reason_

_Who can see the rhyme_

_I guess that we were seasons out of time_

_I guess you didn't know me…' _– Delta Goodrem (Not Me, Not I)

Ginny sighed. It's been three long years since she's been held by those arms. Now 22, and 'happily' as the Daily Prophet said, married, and with a pair of beautiful twins, she still longed for the one thing, the one man whom wasn't her husband. No, he wasn't her husband at all.

'He' was Draco Malfoy. His silky silver-blonde hair, his grey eyes… yes, everything about him surrounded her, and he left her there, struggling to breathe in his scent. It all started five years ago…

They were inside the potions closet, both locked in, though not knowing it, she remembered. Of course, Snape just _had_ to have a huge potions closet! After all, where did you think he'd gotten all of his flimsy materials for potion making? Ginny giggled at this thought, because it was true that Snape didn't give Gryffindors half the materials they needed sometimes.

Back to the flashback. When she went to the door, she noticed that a figure was huddled up at the wall near the door, glaring at the door with a glare so deadly that she thought that the door would open up instantly in fright. Yet it didn't.

With a closer look, she stepped towards the huddled figure, only to scream in shock. Thankfully, she quickly muffled it, although she was sure that the figure heard her.

It was none other than Draco Malfoy. She wondered how come he was in the potions closet, and even today, she wondered. After all, he never told her, not even when after she screamed, he came towards her and told her to 'shut up' as he put it.

Three days later, she found that they were always getting stuck in the potions closet together, and that she was beginning to enjoy it. She had slapped herself on the head, mentally thinking she should go to Madame Pomprey (spelling?). So she did. Madame Pomprey said that there was nothing wrong, and sent Ginny away. But before she did, she gave a mysterious smile, and said to her these words that she would never forget:

But it seems like you're suffering a crush attack.

With that, she sent Ginny away, wondering what Madame Pomprey meant.

Three days later, she found out. They were stuck in the closet again, this time without light, when a pair of lips kissed her own with passion, and with that, she felt her knees weakening, and she fell down to the floor gently, with Draco following her.

The next two years had seemed so fun. She saw a gentler, kinder Draco when nobody else was around, but when anybody else was around that Draco didn't trust fully, or wasn't a close friend, he just acted like his 'cold self' as she put it.

Then after that, Draco had gotten a letter saying that he was enrolled, by force, into the war against Voldemort. He accepted it. After all, the letter said it was either that, or death. But nobody knew at that time, that death came to him.

Ginny choked up silently, tears running down her face, as she thought of what happened at the war.

Ten months had passed, and at the end of those ten months, when the war was over, she got a message. It read:

Dear Mrs. Malfoy, (for yes, they were married)

I am sorry to say that Mr. Draco Orion Malfoy has died in the war. He was killed during a brutal battle against his father, Mr. Lucius Asli Malfoy. Since the late Mrs. Malfoy is dead, we were wanting to ask if you shall be keeping the fortune, as you are the new Mrs. Malfoy, although now widowed.

From,

_Minister Fudge._

She had wept for days. Nothing could cure her. Finally, it was her brother, asking for her to move on with her life, that changed her views. She no longer believed in love, but only believed for her Dragon. Her one, special dragon.

A disease had struck her after she had birthed the twins, which belonged to Harry Potter and herself. It was the type of disease that couldn't be cured, and she was suffering from it. But she was happy.

Now, Ginny thought, it was time to move to the heavens. She knew that her Dragon would be there, and he would embrace her, and they would live happily for the rest of their eternal lives. With that, she looked at the twins next to her bed, staring at her, and gave a weak smile.

And with that, she died, with this thought running through her head:

'_Dragon, here I come…'_

o.o.o.o.o.

**Blooper – Made Up, But Funny!**

**Harry: Okay, so let me get this straight… there are three chasers, one seeker, two beaters, and one keeper, right?**

**Oliver: Yeah, that's right. (Oliver accidentally releases the bludgers.)**

**Harry: What are those?**

**Oliver: Oops.**

**(They hit Harry so hard that he screamed and ran away into the Forbidden Forest.)**

**Director: Cut! Get me Harry Potter's clone who does everything like Harry correctly!**

**Servant: Sorry sir... Harry Potter's clones were attacked by bludgers too!**

**Director: FINE! THEN GET ME SOME ICE-CREAM!**

o.o.o.o.o.

So… what did you think of my dark fiction? Please review, I want to see how you thought of that! Yes, I _am_ asking for your reviews. Thank you! (author bounces around like a bunny)


End file.
